The Hidden Secrets
by lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd
Summary: Seiyo Academy is having both normal and nocturnal schedule and the President of Student Council of Seiyo Academy who took the nocturnal schedules is the most mysterious person ever,while the rest of the member took normal classes.Everything went normally until three transfer students decides to unleash the mysterious President's identity.
1. Prologue

A guy with emerald green hair stared in disbelief to the man in front of man who just make a smiley face.

"But Amakawa-san…all this,it might…."the Vice President for Student Council of Seiyo Academy muttered and make a frown for the words that comes out of the Chairman of Seiyo Academy's mouth as the words.

"Now now, you're opposing me,Kairi-kun?"The man who's called Amakawa-san keep on smiling.

"N..no…"The guy,who's called Kairi-kun stuttered.

"But,who will be in charge for the 'Nocturnal Schedule',like you have said just now."Kairi asked, repositioning his glasses.

"The President of Student Council of course."Amakawa-san said,still smiling.

"But the academy has no President of Student Council,the academy never had any!"Kairi's face turned into a are-you-joking-me -san is seriously playing around with him.

"No,the academy actually has one,always."Amakawa-san said with a stern voice as Kairi make a you-gotta-be-kidding-me-how-the-hell-i-didn't-know-'bout-that?! Look.

* * *

"So there's a new facade to deal with eh?"

"You know you 're your have the right to have some normal ,you're their only leader..left.."

"Yeah,yeah,I know.I'll be in charge but i'm gonna go with normal schedules will suspects things if i suddenly disappears."

"Hn,forget that you're nobody really knew you."

"Coz i skips all the time~"


	2. The New Kids

"Oi,Hoshina!You're done or not?"A messy brunette-haired guy yelled from downstairs,pouring milk into his bowl full of cornflakes.

"Shut up,Souma!"A girl around the brunette guy's age rushed downstairs,holding a black backpack, preparing for school.

"Where's Ikuto?"the blonde girl,asked without looking at any other place other than her notebook.

"Dunno,he got enough stalker already ever since we moved here last week,I don't really have the need to stalk him you know."The brunette answered without knowing the guy they're talking about is standing behind him with a firm hand to punch someone's face but before the guy got to punch the brunette,a voice called from the outside.

"I'll go get it!"suddenly the brunette get up of his seat and collided with the guy they called Ikuto's chin and make both of them yelp in pain.

"What the hell,Tsukiyomi?!"the brunette yelled,holding his head.

"Stupid Souma!"yell Ikuto,a guy with midnight blue hair and a pair of matching eyes,glaring the brunette's bright jade green eyes.

"Ergh,you guys are useless,I'll get it,"the blonde girl walks to the door behind her and come back with a big parcel in her hands.

"Seems like mom sends this and…."the girl stop talking and look at the boys who's still cussing each like 'Urgh,mybrainmybrainstupidTsukiyom idestroysmybrain'from the brunette and 'Areyousurebecauseithoughttha tyouneverhadabrain'from girl sighed,this is gonna be a long day….

SEIYO ACADEMY

The hallway were full of students talking,walking,pranking and they don't even cared to get into their classes even though the bell had ,a teacher with a pair of spectacles,holding a big cane walks out of a room and none of the kids dared to stay there start to filled with students,grumbling,talking as they walk to their seats.

The students start settling theirselves down when a man with messy light brown hair with spectacles enter the class,his hands are holding a stack of files and books mixed together.

"Good morning everybody,I believe all of you still remember me,Nikaidou sensei and nothing changed these past years so you kids must still recognize your friends right?I believe all of you had had a good break last semester but mine was worst oh what am I talking about?Class,we have a few students today,for Year 5 in our class,please come in."Nikaidou-sensei keep on talking without looking at anything except his files,looking really busy ,2 boys and a girl step in the class,making everyone's mouth wide of them start whispering.

"It's Souma Kukai,the famous soccer player!"

"Hoshina Utau,the young but super famous idol!"

"It's the genius violinist!Tsukiyomi Ikuto!Kyaa!"

"Is this real?I'm in the same class with them?"

"This is not a dream right?I don't wanna get up if it is!"

"Ahh..so as I expected,these students will not be having any problem to introduce theirselves,so Souma,Hoshina and Tsukiyomi can have the seats behind Himamori-san."Nikaidou-sensei still looking down his files,instructing the new kids he noticed that the new kids still haven't walk over to their place,he finally look up and give another instruction.

"Himamori-san please raise your hand."

Silence.

"Himamori-san?"

Silence.

The teacher finally look over to the seat where Himamori-san supposed to be but ended up with his eyes stared in disbelief to the seat next to the window.

"Where's Himamori-san?"he asked .

Then,a voice that is sounded so fake says, "Maybe she's in the janitor room,doing _things _with some guys~"with that,Nikaidou-sensei gives her a detention slip.

"Wha…why?I didn't do anything!"Yamabuki Saaya cried.

Nikaidou-sensei was opening his mouth when suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Well Yamabuki,it's not about what you did,it's about things that you didn't ,do you even understand my words?I know it's kinda hard for a stupid whore like you to understand,you only know how to move your hips in cheerleading."A petite girl with dark blonde hair walks in with expressionless face,the Ice Queen,Rima Mashiro.

"Eehhh?Yaya thought that whore don't know anything about everything,well since she is now become suck at the only thing she last cheerleading tournament was a GREAT failure." A girl with short auburn hair that is tied into pigtails,her hands holding a pink of the kids in the class cheered and half just ignored it or glaring.

"Hey guys!What did I miss?"a girl with blonde hair and dressed in sky blue dress asks with her sweet yet evil grin.

"Oh nothing much Lulu,just stating an obvious fact."Rima said as she walks over to her seat in front of where Himamori-san supposed new kids had also take their seats while Lulu and Yaya walk slowly to their seats.

"Eehhh?Amu-chi is not here?"Yaya asked,more like shocked,she takes her seat in front of Rima and Lulu sits raise her brows. "Today too?"she muttered.

IKUTO'S POV

I heard the blondie called Lulu muttered something but it's pretty unclear and fortunately,I'm a good lip too?What did she means by that?Is this Himamori often skips?Sounds like I got a rival to make the Skipping-class-the-most record.

The teacher then start talking about things that I don't really understand and I could swear that I saw a fluffy pillow on my desk and telling me to sleep,and when I decide to just sneak away when the teacher's not watching,a girl with long purple hair walks in.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu sensei,I'm looking for.."the purple haired girl start greeting and talking but the teacher cuts him first.

"She's not here today,too…"The sensei said the last word slowly,like he's whispering.

"AGAIN?!OHMYGODTHATGIRLWHYCAN'TSHEJUSTCOMETOSCHOOLANDMAKEM YLIFEEASIER?!"The girl suddenly screams like she's insane.

"Err..calm down first Fujisaki-san.I'm sure you'll find her soon.."The teacher assured him but he doesn't seem sure about it ,_him_,I kinda noticed that he's flat chested you know.. but i'm not perverted okay!

UTAU'S POV

Urgghhh…this teacher is starting to annoyed me,he just keep talking nonstop,and the boys keep looking at me._GOD!_It was just the time when I decided to hit my head at the wall of boredness,the bell rings and I quickly grab my bag,ready to pack.

I manage to get out of the class as fast as,I dunno,lightning?I feel bad for that Souma and my twin brother, girls started to swarm over them as soon as the bell rings.I shook my head and quickly find my way to the science lab,and guess what?_I'm lost._

The hallway was empty and I wonder why but I keep on walking until I bump into someone,both of us were on the floor,I glanced up to apologize but I changed my mind as soon I heard a witch-like voice shrieking right in my ears.

"What the hell?!"I yelled,not bothering for peoples watching,everybody's a good kid and sit in their class anyway.

"Don't you heard me?Oh,what a deaf bitch!Don't you have any eyeballs?"the petite girl with dark blonde hair stands in front of me with a super annoyed face,looking at me.

"Who's a deaf bitch,you cow?!"

"Oh you didn't!"

"Oh yes,I did."I smirked at the girl. 'I'mstartingtobelikeIkuto!'i thought.

I don't really want to be mean since I decided that I want to startover but this bitch is so.._bitchy _and I couldn't help but to be a bitch too.

LULU'S POV

Now now,I thought I heard someone's yelling 'bitch' and stuff,so where they might be,eh?I was searching for the Student Council's President but I managed to stop thinking about meeting him and search the irritated voice that is most probably sounded like Rima.I shivered when I think about her getting super could really be your nightmares when she wants it.I feel sorry for the person that irritates Rima.

I thought that maybe Rima had _fired _the person but instead,I saw two girls which one of them is Rima,brawling with a blonde girl,I knew her,she's in our homeroom,the new kids.I quickly dashed towards them and try to stop them from killing each blondie,I think her name is Hoshina something is panting,she's really tough and I could sense that she's as dangerous as Rima.

RIMA'S POV

That blondie is pretty tough,she kept glaring at me while Lulu who came out of nobody-know-where,holding me back.

"Watch it,Hoshina!"I finally let my voice out ,it's not like I'm scared or stuff like that,It's just that I'm too furious,nobody opposed me._NOBODY!NOT EVEN A SOUL!_

Finally,Lulu drags me to our class where we supposed to have Science but all this fight had gone for like,an hour,and as soon as we entered the class,the students start whispering,yea, about what else?There's a girl is going in the class with a swollen eyes like panda which is me and my head is numbing. Lulu's doing a good job to tell the students to shut the hell up before I'm going ramapage._GOD_, just where on earth is that _girl?_

* * *

_"Where is she?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"I said i don't know!I heard they said that she's not in the academy..yet.."_

_"Then you better search for her,before she comes back,herself and i,myself will enjoy the every moment i slash your meats,alive!"_


End file.
